


Pretty Little Angel

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Socks, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas looks so much more vulnerable like this, without his suit and trenchcoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



Cas looks so much more vulnerable like this, without his suit and trenchcoat. He’s all tanned, smooth skin and dark hair, and Sam has to resist trailing his fingers through the thick patch around his cock. Paler thighs are emphasized by the line of the knee highs encasing fit calves. 

The angel shifts under Sam’s gaze, passing his weight from one foot to the other. His hands are tied firmly behind his back, arching his chest outward. Little chains dangle from his nipples, bells on the end tinkling faintly with every breath. 

Sam’s expression is calculating, eyeing the clamps at his chest and the hard cock between his legs. Cas shivers when the droplet of precome that’s been beading at the tip starts to trail its way down, fisting his hands uselessly while the urge to touch rushes through him. A little smile quirks Sam’s lips, and he steps forward just enough to swipe the precome up with a fingertip. He spreads it over Cas’ bottom lip in a quick stroke, patting the angel’s cheek  fondly when Cas doesn’t move. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs softly, leaning in to lap the precome away. Cas whines in his throat, pleading, but Sam only laughs in return. “No. Hold still for me. You’re doing very well so far.” 

Gathering the bells in one hand, Sam leads Cas toward the bed. Cas spreads himself out on his back, feet on the bed so Sam can kneel between his legs. Strong hands skim up from his ankles to his calves, teasing fingers over the delicate skin where cloth gives way to flesh. 

“Hold the bells in your hands.” 

Cas grips one in each hand, resting his fists on his belly low enough that there’s still pull on his nipples and Sam grins in approval. 

Gentle fingers grip the base of the plug in his ass, rocking it inward briefly before starting the slow draw out. Cas has to will himself not to arch as the large flare stretches him wide, but he can’t hide the twitch of his cock or stifle the moan in his throat. Of course, Sam holds it there at the widest point, fucking it in just a little and then drawing it back out. 

The toy gets tossed aside, thumping weightily on the mattress out of sight. A thumb dips into his stretched hole, running around the rim and tugging at it gently. Slipping in the other, Sam spreads Cas open, tipping his hips up so he can get a good look at his hole. For the first time tonight, Cas feels the heat of a blush on his cheeks; it’s not the first time Sam has wanted him spread open or on display for his pleasure, but it never fails to make him blush. 

“Look at you, Cas. Gonna be so easy to push right into you, isn’t it? I should keep you like this all the time, nice and open so all I have to do is pull your plug out. Maybe even put you in one of those pretty skirts I saw you eyeing, to go with your cute little socks; it would definitely be easy access.” 

Sam’s words draw another moan from Cas, louder now, and he clenches slightly at the very thought of being ready for Sam at all times. 

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Pulling his thumbs away, Sam reaches under the pillow for a tube of lube, spreading some over Cas’ rim and slicking the rest over his cock. The first thrust is slow and long and so easy that Cas sucks in a breath of surprise when Sam’s balls press against his ass. 

“God, that’s good,” the taller man says breathlessly. He grips Cas’ thighs, pushing them up and nudging his legs over his shoulder. Cas’s legs are bent toward him, giving him a view of the bee patterned socks covering them, sweet little bows at contrast with the position he’s in. 

Sam  sets a steady pace, every thrust of his hips causing Cas to jerk slightly on the chains in his grip. Sharp flares of pain/pleasure arc from his nipples, spilling from his mouth as little cries. His cock is aching where it bobs against his belly, just out of reach of his hands and the movement of Sam’s belly. Cas is aware of Sam watching him even as the man fucks Cas thoroughly, balls and hips slapping  more firmly against Cas’ ass as he goes harder and faster. 

A little scrape of teeth along the tendon of his knee just above the hem of his sock makes Cas arch, then hiss at the tug of the clamps. Sam shifts just enough to change that scrape into a firm bite and Cas nearly yanks them off as he jerks. He’s close to dropping them, but catching Sam’s gaze, he’s reminded he’ll be punished for doing so without permission. 

“You’ll have to take them off if you want to come, angel,” Sam pants. “If you don’t, I won’t be doing it for you and you won’t come today.” 

Cas whimpers at the thought, knowing just what he’s in store for when the clamps finally come off. Desperation, though, is an excellent motivator, and one Sam has used time and time again. He slows his thrusts to stave off his own orgasm, adding a dab of lube to keep Cas plenty wet as he rocks in and out of him. Nails drag along the sensitive skin of inner thighs and backs of knees, breath ghosting over the same areas until Cas is trembling. 

It’s only when Sam has worked back up to the fast and hard pace that Cas takes a breath, and he registers the look that says Sam knows what he’s about to do. The angle of the thrusts shifts enough to drive Sam’s cockhead over his prostate again and again. Cas yanks then, pulling the clamps free and dragging a scream from himself as pain and hot pleasure sear through him. Come shoots onto his belly and his hands, still clenched around the bells, burrow into the sheets as he writhes. 

He’s still gasping when Sam comes, breathing a “Jesus, Cas” into the skin of his thigh just before biting down to muffle his own yell. There are teeth marks when Sam lets go, sure to bruise and Cas will enjoy pressing on the spot later, always loving the reminders of his time with Sam. 

It’s all too easy for Sam to slide free, and Cas can’t even muster a sound as the plug is re-lubed and slid back into place. Sam strokes his legs as he lowers them, easing some of the ache of the stretch and the tremble of muscle. He hooks fingers under the top band of the knee-highs, but lets go at a faint sound of protest from Cas. Lube and clamps get moved to the bedside, come swiped away with a waiting cloth, and Sam stretches out beside Cas, drawing him close. 

Warm in Sam’s arms, Cas matches the pace of his breathing to the other man’s. Gradually the tremble of his limbs settles, and he nuzzles against Sam. Strong hands stroke his back, and the sensation lulls him into a comfortable doze. 

“You still with me, Cas?”

Cas hums an affirmative and smiles at the rumble of Sam’s chuckle beneath his ear. 

“You were very good today, angel. Thank you.” 

Shifting enough that his words aren’t muffled by skin, Cas manages a “Thank you, Sam” before flopping back down. His nipples ache and he’s faintly sore where Sam bit him, but nothing short of the Apocalypse is getting him to move anytime soon. 


End file.
